Yume no Tsubasa
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Tatsuya and his friends get a little surprise when they discover that his cousin, Shizuka Mizuno, captain of the martial arts team representing Japan in the Olympics, comes to visit. Martial arts soccer action. Full summary inside.


DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own Whisle! Daisuke Higuchi owns it! I just… write fanfictions… and stuff!!! I do, however, own the story plot and my own characters! I own Tsubasa no Shikou and all characters from it!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! Parts of this story may sound like it's from _**You don't stand a chance**_ by **black-lightning82**. I confirmed with the author, and the author gave me permission to write, so **DON'T ACCUSE ME OF PLAGIARIZING!!!** Now on with the story!

Yume no Tsubasa (Winged Dream)

By: slstmaraudersjple

Summary: Tatsuya and his friends get a little surprise when they discover that his cousin, Shizuka Mizuno, the captain of the martial arts team representing Japan in the Olympics, comes over to visit. This spunky thirteen year old teaches them a little about reaching for their dreams and achieving it. ShigekixShizuka (Couldn't resist.)

Chapter 1: First Meetings… at Tatsuya's House!?

It was a usual day for the Josui Soccer Team.

Warm-up, practice basic skills, divide into teams and play mini-games, point out mistakes and fix them, learn new techniques, argue about pointless things, and going home.

Shigeki Sato decided to change that.

"Hey, Tatsu-bon! How about after practice we crash at your place?" Shigeki grinned, clapping the captain on the back.

"Don't call me that! Uh, crash at my place as in come over for dinner or crash at my place as in sleeping over?" Tatsuya asked.

"Come over as in 'come over and raid your fridge' over!" The forward grinned.

The captain sighed. "I'll have to ask. But come on over anyways."

Shigeki grinned and flashed a victory sign.

-

-

-

Tatsuya's House

-

-

-

After practice, about two hours later, the soccer team headed over to Tatsuya's house.

The captain kicked off his shoes, opened the door, and invited them in.

"Oh, Tatsuya, welcome home!" An older woman greeted them at the door. She saw the rest of the team and smiled warmly, adding, "And I see you've invited your friends over! Come on in! Feel free to call me 'Mom' or 'Ms. Mizuno', just not the 'Mrs.'. It makes me feel old. I set out snacks in the living room, and there are more snacks and drinks up in the cupboards and pantry. Help yourselves!" Mrs. Mizuno added.

"Thanks, Mom!" Shigeki made himself at home immediately, rushing to the living room to call dibs on the coke.

The rest of the soccer team followed, after greeting the older woman one at a time.

"Oh, and Tatsuya?" Mrs. Mizuno called after her son.

Tatsuya stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Shizuka is here. Actually, she's at the gym, with a few friends. I just received a call from one of her coaches. She got into an accident during practice and is injured. One of her friend's parents is going to drop her off. Could you help me bring her inside?" Mrs. Mizuno said.

"Bring her inside? Mother, she can walk." The captain replied.

"No, she's unconscious." Mrs. Mizuno explained.

"Oh. Sure." Tatsuya said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Mizuno rushed over and opened it.

A young girl stood at the door. She looked about Tatsuya's age. "Um, is this the Mizuno residency?" She asked.

"Yes. Are you Shizuka's friend?" Mrs. Mizuno asked.

"Yeah. She's in the car sleeping. She looks so innocent. Like, innocent as in 'look like a kid' innocent." The girl smiled, gesturing to the car parked in front of the residency.

"Tatsuya?" Mrs. Mizuno nodded for her son to go help.

"One second, mother. Shigeki!" Tatsuya called.

Moments later, the forward appeared in the hallway, a bottle of Coca-Cola in his hand. "Yo."

"Help me out." The captain gestured to the car outside.

"Sure. One sec." He placed his precious drink in the hands of Mrs. Mizuno and followed Tatsuya outside to the car.

"So what are we moving?" He asked.

"Do you want to hold the bag or carry her?" Tatsuya gestured to the girl sleeping in the front.

"Uh, Tatsu-bon! Explain!" The forward jumped back and pointed at the girl.

"Don't call me Tatsu-bon!" Tatsuya exclaimed, then added, "She's my cousin on my mom's side."

"Name, Tatsu-bon?" Shigeki asked, teasingly.

"Shizuka Mizuno." Was the captain's cunt reply.

"I'll carry her. I hope she's not heavy." The forward grinned.

Tatsuya refrained from punching him.

"She's not fat, if that's what you're asking." A voice spoke from behind them.

They turned to face a girl who looked thirteen. "If she's a little on the heavy side, it's all muscle." She grinned, lightly punching Tatsuya.

"So you're her cousin. Both of you look like you could be twins. Your faces are the same, your hair style is similar. Heck, even your hair lining is the same!" She exclaimed, looking back and forth at the cousins, eyes wide with curiosity.

"All right, let's get this thing over with." Shigeki opened the car door and reached in. He pulled out a black and dark green duffle bag with a peace symbol and white stripes. He handed it to Tatsuya, who slung it over his shoulder.

Then he reached in and put one arm under the sleeping girl's legs and the other around her waist, and lifted her out.

"Hey, she's light!" He exclaimed.

"Well, she's a girl, and she weighs less than you, I'll bet." The girl spoke again.

"How tall is she?" Shigeki asked Tatsuya.

Tatsuya shrugged. "I haven't seen her for years."

"63 inches." The girl said, grinning.

Both boys looked at her in surprise.

"Oops! Forgot to introduce myself! How rude of me! Name's Miaka. Miaka Inari. I'm on the same team as Shizu. Or Shika. Or whatever you want to call her." The girl grinned.

"Okay. So what happened to her?" Tatsuya asked.

"Um, it was an accident. She was sparring Shisui, like usual, and then I think she lost focus or something, and then 'BAM!' and she's lying on the floor, clutching her stomach. And a few seconds later, she was out like a light." Miaka elaborated, using her hands and reenacting the entire scene, while walking to the house.

"Just… just come on in," Tatsuya shrugged, opening the door.

Miaka skipped along, humming an off tune song, while Shigeki carried Shizuka.

"Oh, there you are. You must be Shizuka's friend!" Mrs. Mizuno rushed over to greet them, while the rest of the soccer team looked on from the living room.

"Yeah! Miaka Inari, pleased to meet'cha!" The blonde girl said, grinning widely.

"Oh, Tatsuya, her room is next to yours, you know the one with blue walls?" Mrs. Mizuno instructed as Shigeki and Tatsuya walked up the stairs.

-

-

-

The Blue Room

-

-

-

Once they were in the blue room, Shigeki asked, "So where do I dump her, Tatsu-bon?"

"Put her down on the bed." Tatsuya replied, putting down the duffle bag next to the computer.

"Hey, hey! Be gentle, she's a girl!" Miaka frowned.

A little while later, after a little arguing which included Tatsuya interfering to prevent them from beating each other up, and going downstairs, Miaka left after dropping off another duffle bag.

"All right, now what?" Shigeki asked, after retrieving his drink from Mrs. Mizuno.

"We… do our usual routine?" The captain replied.

"Who's that girl, Tatsuya?" Sho asked.

"My cousin –" Tatsuya started.

"Shizuka Mizuno!" Shigeki interrupted.

"Where's she from?" Sho asked again.

"Kyoto." Tatsuya replied.

"Kyoto!? Don't you have to fly a plane or something to get to Tokyo!?" Yuki asked.

"I dunno." The captain replied.

"You do. It takes like, half an hour, too. Annoying as heck." A voice interrupted.

All eyes turned to the person standing on the steps of the staircase.

* * *

A/N: How was that for chapter 1??? I think it was pretty short. I promise upcoming chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think. More character interaction next chapter, and we'll find out who this 'Shizuka Mizuno' person is!!!

Chapter 2: New Girl at Sakura Josui High! Who is She? She's Shizuka Mizuno, Tatsuya's Cousin!

"What!? Tsubasa no Shikou!? As in, Tsubasa no Shikou Elite Private School for Martial Arts and Soccer, that Tsubasa no Shikou!?"

"Yup, that's the one!"


End file.
